


Устранение неисправностей

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: Столько глупостей придумали об этой физической любви. (И.Во)
Relationships: Когами/Гиноза, Мару/Ваку
Kudos: 10
Collections: Psychopass





	Устранение неисправностей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по внутрикомандной заявке "Бюро времен манги, Ивлин Во".

Если бы в предместье Парижа две тысячи сто пятого года сохранилось Международное бюро мер и весов или если бы в Чикаго две тысячи сто пятого года по-прежнему выпускали «Энциклопедию Британника», инспектору Ёситоси Ваку наверняка нашлось бы там место в качестве прототипа идеального японского джентльмена или иллюстрации к соответствующей статье. Если бы сперва, разумеется, кому-то из иностранцев пришло в голову выдумать такое своеобразное понятие, имеющее столько же общего с японцами и джентльменами, сколько морская свинка имеет с морем или свиньей. Воспитанный в уникальное время, когда способность цитировать китайских классиков все еще не стала придурью, которую в светском обществе старались не демонстрировать, но уже не особо поощрялась, он вырос непристойно невежественным по меркам собственного деда и неумеренно образованным по мнению коллег. Это мнение, впрочем, редко долетало до самого Ваку, поскольку классическое образование в академии Сюгакуин непременно включало в себя негласные уроки избирательной глухоты, качества, необходимого для успешного выживания среди себе подобных, разрабатываемого в себе студентами настолько же тщательно, как и гибкость памяти. Успешный выпускник академии никогда не знал, чего он не помнит, до тех пор, пока эти сведения не становились необходимыми для продвижения по социальной лестнице, и тогда они легко извлекались из пыльных ларцов подсознания, отряхивались и преподносились миру с небрежной улыбкой.  
Так, например, Ваку не помнил о том, что его младший коллега, новый инспектор Бюро общественной безопасности Синья Когами украдкой изучает печатное издание «Дельты Венеры», самовольно изъятое им во время ликвидации преступника в середине осени. Равным образом Ваку не вспоминал такого же издания, доставшегося несколькими годами ранее ему самому, позабытого под кроватью в комнате студенческого кампуса предыдущим жильцом. Вечер, скрашенный этой занятной, но довольно-таки бессмысленной книгой, ничем особым для Ваку не ознаменовался, разве что несколько последующих снов, пропитанных чуждой, порочной чувственностью, заставили тщательнее ознакомиться со способами укромного удовлетворения взрослых потребностей. Извлеченные в те ночи уроки он запомнил гораздо лучше, чем причину, побудившую их постигать. Изолированные от ровесниц студенты мужской академии нередко прибегали к дружеской помощи в этих нехитрых занятиях, и сдавленные животные звуки, доносившиеся из густых зарослей криптомерии, которая росла в академии прямо под его окном, чуть не всплыли в памяти Ваку, когда он проходил по коридору мимо комнаты, где жил патрульный первого отдела Мицуру Сасаяма. Но полученное образование немедленно пришло на выручку, позволяя не задумываться больше положенного ни над тем, что именно сюда несколько часов назад зашел инспектор Когами, ни над тем, что знал об этом Ваку благодаря мониторам наружного наблюдения, за которыми уже какое-то время посматривал, не отвлекаясь от составления месячного отчета о деятельности третьего отдела департамента криминальных расследований. С механизмом двери что-то, должно быть, случилось, хладнокровно подумал Ваку, окинув рассеянным взглядом широкий зазор между заклинившей железной пластиной и дверным косяком. Его взгляд задержался на щели на лишнее мгновение, непроизвольно вычленяя светлые обнаженные силуэты в полумраке, и незамедлительно скользнул дальше — по светло-серой стене, светло-серому полу, бежевым туфлям. Рассматривая их, Ваку и двинулся дальше по коридору. Он вышел из здания Бюро, сел в машину и выехал из подземного гаража. Однако вместо того, чтобы свернуть на скоростную трассу и направиться домой, остановился, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по рулю.  
Ни один из двух мельком замеченных им людей не был светловолосым.  
А патрульный Мицуру Сасаяма, которому принадлежала комната, — был.  
Память услужливо преподносила детали, от которых сидеть спокойно становилось все менее удобно. Из щели на Ваку пахнуло ощутимым запахом сигарет, смешанным с кисловатой примесью спиртного. Вцепившиеся друг в друга на куче мятой одежды люди двигались с такой неловкостью, как будто до сих пор им ни разу не приходилось этого делать. На голой спине одного из них болтался галстук. Перебрав в голове всех сотрудников департамента криминальных расследований, и вычленив единственного, подходящего по стрижке, что было не самым сложным делом даже в половину первого ночи, Ваку пришел к выводу: это с большой вероятностью обещает некоторые проблемы в будущем.  
Большинство известных ему людей почему-то имели пагубную склонность целеустремленно портить себе хороший тон, не говоря уже об отношениях, безрассудным удовлетворением естественных потребностей.  
Подумав еще немного, Ваку щелкнул по встроенному в руль терминалу и позвонил единственному во всем департаменте приятелю, от которого в такой деликатной ситуации можно было рассчитывать на толковый совет.  
— Мару, доброй ночи, — сказал он, когда несколько гудков сменились хрипловатым баритоном, проворчавшим:  
— Что ж вам всем не спится?  
— Простите, — улыбнулся Ваку, несмотря на то, что собеседник его не видел. И убрал правую руку с руля. — Вы мне необходимы. Для разрешения внештатной ситуации.  
— Так что же вы не зайдете ко мне, инспектор, как в прошлый раз, с ужином и бутылочкой рислинга для приятного… разрешения?  
— Об этом я не подумал, — честно признался Ваку.  
Мару глубоко, демонстративно вздохнул. Обижаться он на самом деле любил и умел, об этом все в департаменте были отлично осведомлены. Но — именно потому, что в искусстве обиды Мару не было равных, он редко оттачивал его на настолько неподходящих, как Ваку, объектах. Если бы в предместье Парижа две тысячи сто пятого года сохранилось Международное бюро мер и весов, оно бы, не колеблясь, обозначило Мару эталонным другом.  
— Я хотел уточнить у вас, — продолжал тем временем Ваку, — не знаете ли вы, где сейчас находится Масаока. Я уже, к сожалению, выехал из Бюро и не могу воспользоваться мониторами самостоятельно.  
Мару хмыкнул, в динамике раздалось еле слышное шуршание клавиатуры. Прикрыв глаза, его легко можно было спутать с дождем. Представив себе дождь за окном, легко можно было вообразить камин. Шкуру на полу. Руки на плечах, ласкающие так деликатно, будто дразнящие.  
Ваку открыл глаза и прочистил горло.  
— В маджонг до сих пор режутся. С Хирако, Яцукой и Найто.  
Ваку поерзал на сидении, сосредотачиваясь на разговоре.  
— Боюсь, это по-прежнему не ответ на мой вопрос.  
— А, да у Хирако они сидят.  
— Я правильно помню, что это крайняя комната от балкона?  
— Ну да. Так что там за внештатная ситуация?  
Вопрос поставил Ваку в неудобное положение. Отвечать на него означало предавать огласке информацию, с которой, по мнению Ваку, так поступать не следовало. Не отвечать на него означало предоставить Мару самостоятельно догадываться, а это при возможностях аналитика департамента криминальных расследований не составляло большого труда.  
— Не могли бы вы, — почесав подбородок, попросил Ваку, — заклинить им дверь?  
— Что?  
— Дежурит ночью все равно второй отдел. Я бы хотел попросить вас, если это возможно, заклинить дверь в комнате у Хирако.  
— Чтобы Масаока не смог оттуда выйти?  
— Чтобы никто не смог оттуда выйти еще какое-то время.  
— И это связано с чем?  
— С одним спором, — не задумываясь, ответил Ваку, чьи моральные принципы не позволяли считать полноценной ложью искривление правды, направленное на спасение чужого лица.  
— Я могу рассчитывать на подробности?  
— И ужин, если вы голодны. Где-нибудь, скажем, снаружи. Я сейчас вернусь и зайду вас забрать.  
— Мы что же, оставим их взаперти до утра?  
— Я думаю, что они способны вызвать ремонтных дронов, если захотят выйти.  
А дроны, улыбнулся про себя Ваку, как и японские джентльмены, не способны равнодушно проезжать мимо неисправностей, поэтому сперва займутся дверью в комнате Сасаямы.  
Если бы в Чикаго две тысячи сто пятого года по-прежнему выпускали «Энциклопедию Британника», этот разговор отлично проиллюстрировал бы понятие «легкое пренебрежение служебными инструкциями в полном соответствии с духом закона, предписывающего следить за чистотой психического тона сотрудников». Однако такое понятие могло появиться только в Японии две тысячи сто пятого года. Стране, где давно не выпускали книг.


End file.
